


im straight -- right?

by saltycitrus



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), enstars
Genre: Developing Relationship, Getting Together, Homoeroticism, M/M, Making Out, Sexuality Crisis, cishet kaoru hakaze is real guyz! /j, srry idk what 2 put, theyre so fucking gay guyz u need to accept it!!!, this is for u mateo <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltycitrus/pseuds/saltycitrus
Summary: kaoru and rei make out! after school, yknow, for funsies. yeah.. Funsies.
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru & Sakuma Rei, Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	im straight -- right?

**Author's Note:**

> dear god im so sorry.

kaoru hakaze was straight, he liked girls, he loved them. he loved their beautiful soft skin, their eyes, their hair, all girls were beautiful to kaoru but... if ... he likes girls, and only girls.  
whys he kissing rei motherfucking sakuma? nontheless why is he... so into it?  
it felt so much better than a girl, with girls... he felt.. bored? but he.. he liked it he swore! he enjoyed it... but thats a lie. hes a filthy liar, being pinned up to the wall... by nontheless a .... guy?  
  
his own bandmate...? it... it felt so wrong , yet right. reis arm was on kaorus back, pushing the other boy towards him. their lips were connected, kaorus arms were rested on reis face, pulling him so he couldnt let go.  
the room was dimly lit, they could a barely see eachother.  
  
kaorus hands draped down slowly, breaking away from the kiss they were left gasping for air, reis voice was hushed, "holy fuck.." a small chuckle was left at the end. kaoru covered his mouth, left in amazement. their hair was messed and ruffled up. kaoru put his hand in reis hair and pulled him towards him, reuniting the kiss again.

rei was taken aback, though not upset.  
  
  
they sat there, making out for alot longer. after the final kiss departure.. god, howd they even get here? before they knew they just -- they were here. lips connected, their bodies inseparable from eachother, they were like magnets.  
  
rei pulled kaoru to his chest, embracing the other boy in a hug, it.. wasnt a heated make out sesh anymore. it was just them.. and it sure as hell, was not platonic. kaoru cleared his throat  
  
"erm... rei?"  
"yes, kaokao?"  
"dont call me thatttt... we arent dating or anythin', you weirdo. b-"  
"not yet we arent, we arent dating yet, kaokao."  
  
kaoru was shocked, "rei- i-" he didnt hate that thought, he liked it even. "imm..."  
  
he chuckled, "of course, rei. how bout' we.. do date or whateva.."  
rei smiled, holding kaoru tight. "sure."

**Author's Note:**

> im still sorry.


End file.
